A “mobile device,” as disclosed herein, includes a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, an video player, and other similar devices. Some of these mobile devices may include a camera and storage, and are capable of capturing and storing various media, such as images and videos. Further, these mobile devices are configured for wireless or wired internet capability using 108.11 a/b/g/n standards, GSM/CDMA based data standards, RJ45 Cat5 Ethernet standards, Bluetooth shared Ethernet standards, and other internet-able standards. This allows one to transfer the captured media to one or more remote computers. Such transfer of media includes the capability of sharing the captured images and videos on social sharing websites; electronically mailing (e-mail) the images to one or more friends or contacts; posting the images to blogs or websites, and printing the images to a remote printer or a printed attached to a remote computer.
However, media recorded on a mobile device is typically not secured prior to transfer to the remote computer. The owner of the media may find it difficult to claim rights to the media, because the source may not be confirmed. Further, most mobile devices are not equipped with the hardware, software, or firmware capabilities to perform complex security functions on the captured media prior to transferring the media to a remote computer.